Love, Lies, and, Deceit
by MalecClane11
Summary: After that night in the woods Dimitri left Rose to guard Tasha. What does Rose do when he return years later with her? How will Rose keep all her secrets secret and by trying to do that who will get hurt. What happens when Lissa and Christian's children can sense some sort of darkness around Tasha? Will they believe them? Or will she convince them otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the plot and Andrew, Emily, and Katherine-Marie

Lissa's POV

I walked into the nursery to get my almost two year old adorable son, Andrew, and my beautiful four month old daughter, Emily for breakfast. I walked over to Emily's crib and screamed. She wasn't there. I ran to my son's bed and saw the same thing. They weren't there. My babies were gone. There was blood in both their beds. My legs wouldn't hold me anymore and I fell to the floor sobbing.

I heard footsteps run up behind me and I knew they were too loud and too heavy but I still looked over my shoulder hoping to see my son. I saw Christian come up behind me. "What, what's wrong?" he asked.

"They're gone!" I screamed.

I woke up drenched in sweat panting. That happened months ago and I still have nightmares. I'm so lucky my children made it out alive. Robert Dou kidnapped them for revenge. He's still pissed that his brother was murdered by Rose. That was years ago. You can grieve but you can't kidnap harmless children. Christian sat next to me soothingly rubbing my back. "Another nightmare?" I nodded sadly.

Rose's POV

I hated being pulled into Lissa's every night. I haven't gotten sleep in months. It doesn't help that my little miracle Katherine-Marie has been sick this past week and couldn't sleep. I got up and went into her room. She was crying and burning up again. Katherine-Marie is my little princess. I can't help but feel so scared that she might not have even been here.

Katherine-Marie is Dimitri's daughter. She should be impossible but I guess since Lissa and I have that bond there's a tiny bit of Moroi blood in her.

Flashback

The Strigoi had just attacked and I was running with a group of guardians and a few novices back to the spot I left Dimitri. He wasn't there and there were scorch marks left on the trees. There were no more Strigoi either. Seeing no more threat I ran back to my room. I had found a note under the door. "Roza, I'm sorry but this, we can't work. I've gone and taken Tasha's offer. I'm sorry Roza but you and I both know we never would have worked. Best wishes Dimitri.

End of Flashback

I picked up my angel and got her ready. "Momma, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you," Katie said when I was getting her dressed. She is going to be three soon but her speech is a little funny so when she says you it sounds like woo.

"I know princess. I'm sorry but mommy has to work. Uncle Adrian has been dying to see you again though. He told me he got even more toys." I said.

"More toys," she gasped and smiled. She has her father's smile.

"You want breakfast at Auntie Lissa's or Uncle Adrian's?" I asked already knowing her answer.

"Uncle Sparkly's," she sang. Sparkly is what she calls Christian because one day she heard me call him sparky.

"Okay I'm going to have to drop you off there. Can you ask Uncle Sparkly if he'll take you to Uncle Adrian's," I asked. I was running super late.

"Yes mommy," Katie said. I held her hand and we walked the few short feet to Lissa and Christian's apartment. Lissa's in college so they live in an apartment complex nearby. I'm Lissa's guardian so I live in the same building but a different room.

Katie knocked on their front door until a sleep deprived Sparky opened up. "Hi Uncle Sparkly," she beamed.

"Hi Katie. Are you here for my famous pancakes," Christian asked. My daughter greedily nodded.

"Sparky can you drop her off at Adrian's? I've got to run. Bye guys." I yelled. I kissed my daughter's cheeks and left.

I ran to the guardian meeting. It was something about calling more forces in because the amount of Strigori attacks have rapidly increased. I made it there just on time. I zoned out for a while the Queen was talking about increasing the number of guardians on a Morori. In your dreams lady. We're stretched too thin as is. When Guardian Hans came up I perked up. That's when it got interesting. He first talked about increasing the power on the wards and changing the more often. Then he finally talked about the new Guardians being brought in. They brought in the five best guardians that were not already at court, Guardian Castile, Guardian Dawes, Guardian Vallence, Guardian Donahue, and Guardian Belikov. My eyes widened in fear. I had to see him again. The man that hurt me so much years ago. I won't let him hurt me again. I especially won't let him hurt my daughter.

When the meeting was dismissed I ran out of there like the energizer bunny on crack. I had to get to the gym. I had to punch something, and fast. I quickly changed out of my formal attire into black and gray sweats and started on the punching bag. About an hour into my daily workout I got a call. I answered it unsure of who was calling. It said unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Rose," someone said in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Who is this?" I snapped getting angry.

"I didn't expect you to still be that dumb but well I guess I was wrong. It's Tasha. Tasha Ozera," she said like I still couldn't comprehend.

"Okay what do you what, Tasha?" I asked annoyed.

"I want you to stay away from my man while he's back or you and the little Dragmoir princess will have hell to pay," she was seriously threatening me and her nephews wife. What a bitch.

"Okay fine whatever I won't go near Dimitri. Is that all?" I asked bored.

"Yep have a nice day Rose," wow she was seriously demented.

I was only five minutes back into my workout when I got another phone call. "Hello?" I answered exasperated expecting Tasha again.

"Rose, it's me come to the hospital quick," alarm was in Adrian's voice.

"What why?" I squeaked going on high alert.

"It's Katie. We were playing dolling and she started throwing up, blood." I gasped and started running only grabbing the essentials, keys and purse.

"I'll be there in five," I said then hung up.

A/N Hey guys this is my second ever fanfic first ever Vampire Academy one. I know it's starting out a little slow but it will get faster and better soon. Please review I'd love to hear any mistakes ive made or if you guys think I should change anything. Thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I rushed straight past the nurses' station all the way up to the waiting room. I saw Adrian and barreled into him. "Where is she? What happened? Is she okay? Damn it Adrian speak!" I shouted.

"She's in the back. The doctors are trying to find out what's wrong now. We were just playing and she started holding her stomach. I asked what's wrong and she started throwing up blood. She was crying a lot so I decided to bring her here. God Rose I hope she's okay." Adrian said. I started crying. I couldn't, wouldn't, lose my little miracle.

"Hathaway ?" a doctor called out. I ran over spouting questions that I didn't even understand. "Come with me so we can talk about your daughter's condition in privacy."

"Adrian can be here. This concerns him too," I said and lifted my chin defiantly.

"Oh okay. Is he your daughter's father?" he asked.

"No, does that matter?" I asked worried that Dimitri was brought up. All my friends know that Dimitri is Katie's father but I still don't like him mentioned.

"Your daughter has a problem with her blood. It's not clotting properly so that's why she's throwing up. We need to know if there are any medical problems on either side of her family before we begin treatment." The doctor explained. I gasped, that sounded bad.

"There are no medical problems on my side but I don't know about her father's," I explained.

"You're going to need to find out. We think this might have to do with her heart and she may need heart surgery but we can't put her under until we know all the risks," the doctor said. I started crying, this sounded really bad.

"W-what, what's wrong with her?" I asked shakily.

"We need to run more tests but it I had to guess I would say she has a rare heart defect that makes it hard for her blood to clot properly. It also means if she has this condition she would need surgery and medication." He explained.

"Why do you need her father's families medical history?" I asked. I wanted my angel okay more than anything but Dimitri couldn't find out. He would hate me. He might even go as far as take Katherine-Marie away from me. I refuse to lose my baby girl.

"We have to know if she has any family history of any other heart conditions because we can't perform this surgery if her family has any heart attacks or anything. It could be fatal if they did," he explained.

"What room is she in? Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's in the ICU, room 411," I started running not even waiting to see it Adrian was following me.

I quietly opened the door to her room. She was asleep but having a nightmare. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and took ahold of her tiny hand. "Mamma?" she whimpered in her sleep. "Mamma, it hurts."

"I'm here, mamma's here," I whispered. She opened her big brown eyes and started crying. "Oh, it's okay angel don't cry. I'm here and Uncle Adrian's here and if you want Auntie Lissa and Uncle Sparkly can be here for you too," I told her reassuringly.

"I want, momma, I want," she said.

"Okay, I'll go call them and Uncle Adrian can stay with you till I get back," she nodded I walked out of her hospital room phone in hand. I called there home phone first. It rang three times then Lissa's cheery voice picked up.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?" she asked.

"I need you to come to the hospital, bring Christian too," I answered.

Lissa's POV

I was putting Emily down for a nap when I heard the phone ringing. "Christian can you get that?" I shouted/whispered.

"I promise you, Andrew, if you eat one green bean you're not going to turn into the thing Jack climbed in the books," Christian coaxed.

"Yes I will! Katie told me." Andrew objected. I knew they would be at this all day so I picked up my still awake angel and took her into the living room.

I checked the caller ID, Rose; great I needed to talk to her about Katie's influence on Andrew. "Hey, Rose, what's up?" Rose doesn't just call during working hours unless it was important.

"I need you to come to the hospital, bring Christian too," Rose said. She sounded upset.

"Rose, what's wrong? We can't just leave Emily and Andrew alone," I said.

"It's Katie. She's really sick. She might even have a heart condition. Do what you can to get over here. She needs you guys," I gasped and almost dropped the phone.

"No problem Rose we'll be there in five." I said then hung up. I ran into the kitchen saying, "Andrew listen to your father we've got to go," then ran into the nursery. It was to short notice to get a babysitter. We'll just have to bring them. It was getting cold outside so I dressed my little angel in her pink parka. She looked just like me but had Christian's nose. I put her in her boots then ran into my room and lay on my bed. I quickly got out of my sweats and into skinny jeans and a pale pink sweater. I put on my boots and grabbed my daughter.

"Come on Christian we've got to go to the hospital," I said rushing past him to grab my keys.

"What why?" he asked while putting on Andrew's shoes.

"Something's happened to Katie. She needs us there, so come on," we got in the car and headed to the hospital.

A/N Hey guys there's chap two. I know it was a little slower put I wanted you to see into each of their lives. Thank you for all the support I've been getting it really means a lot. I totally made up Katie's condition so I doubt that was a real thing. I just want something to be wrong so Dimitri may have to find out. Will he I don't know. Review and I'll write more. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri's POV

Tasha and I arrived and court and headed to the hotel we would be staying at. I was summoned back here because of the number of Strigoi attacks around court. All this time I've been with Tasha I've been thinking of Rose. My sweet and feisty Roza. I regret nothing more than I regret leaving her that night. I had to though. Someone had found out about us and they were blackmailing me. I was receiving threating texts saying leave or they'll tell Guardian Petrov. After resisting for a week or so I left. I couldn't risk Roza's future.

"Dimika I'll be in the shower then I have a few errands to run," Tasha said.

"Okay, I'll be with Hans," I left before she could try to kiss me. Tasha is a friend of mine, she's also my charge, but she wants there to be more between us and I only love Roza.

I walked swiftly to Guardian Hans's office. I was wondering why exactly I was chosen to be brought here. When I got there I heard him on the phone. I could only hear bits of the other person but I knew that voice. He was talking to Roza and she sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, Sir,…won't be in for…days," I heard Roza's sad voice say.

"She's in the hospital?" Hans asked. I didn't hear Roza's response but it wasn't good. "Give her my best and tell her Uncle Hans hopes to see her soon," Hans said.

"I will," Roza sobbed.

I started running. I hadn't even realized it until I was near the hospital at court. I kept going until I was inside. I saw Princess Dragimor walking inside with Lord Ozera. I knew they were married. Being Tasha's guardian meant I attended the wedding. What I didn't know was they had started a family. The Princess was holding a sleeping baby girl and her husband a sleeping toddler. I walked over to them hoping they knew what was wrong with Roza.

"Hello Princess. Do you know what's wrong with Rose?" I asked.

Lissa's POV

I fumbled my sleeping daughter when Dimitri came up to us asking about Rose. Where did he come from? How much does he know? I didn't want to answer him in case I let something slip. Besides he has no right to know after what he did to Rose. Leaving her pregnant and not answering any of her calls. What an ass.

"What do you mean? Something happened to Rose?" Christian asked. Dimitri looked confused Christian's plan was working until Rose came over here.

"Hey guys her rooms this way," she said and walked off. I guess she hadn't seen Dimitri because if she had she wouldn't be this calm.

I adjusted Emily into a more comfortable then followed Rose.

'Dimitri's here,' I said into her head. Rose stopped abruptly and I almost ran into her. She shot me an almost pleading glance. Begging me to tell her I was playing some sick joke on her. I shook my head. I would never do that. Rose let out a huge sigh and kept walking.

We walking into Katie's room and I almost started crying right there. She looked terrible. She was sickly pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair, the same color as Rose's, had something sticky in had a pot next to her bed and in it was blood. Adrian was sitting next to her holding her hand. She was asleep but still holding his hand with a death grip.

Rose's POV

It hurt so much to see my angel in pain. She was finally asleep but you could tell she was still hurting. Everyone followed me into her room. I saw shock and fear cross everyone's face. I walked over to her bed and looked down at her. My baby looked like she was dying. She had fallen asleep clutching her stomach in pain. The doctors didn't know why it was hurting her so much. Their theory was since her blood wasn't clotting at all she was drastically losing blood which could cause her internal organs to shut down. They said if they didn't fix this in the next 24 hours my baby would die. I had to speak to Dimitri about his family medical history.

I walked over to Lissa and told her Dimitri and I had to talk and if Katie woke up to tell me. "Dimitri, we need to speak in the hall." I said curtly.

"Dimitri," I said. Now that we were here I couldn't think of what to say. I've been avoiding this for three years. I tried calling him when I found out I was pregnant but every call went to voicemail. "Dimitri has you family ever had any heart problems?" I asked.

"What why, Roza?" he asked confused.

"Just answer me it's extremely important," I said through clenched teeth.

"I really don't see how that's important at all. Who is she in the bed, Roza?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that. She's none of your concern. Just answer my question," I said getting annoyed now.

"What is going on here, Rose? Why were you talking about Hans saying you weren't coming into work? Why did Hans call himself Uncle Hans? Why do you want my family's medical history?" Dimitri practically yelled. I flinched he never used that tone with me.

"All you need to know is that girl is dying and you can save her life but right now you're being to selfish and pigheaded to do so!" I screamed. I was crying silently and swiping furiously at my tears.

"I don't understand, Rose. What's going on?" he asked.

I was about to answer him when Lissa yelled, "Katie's awake!" I swiped my final tears away then ran into my sick daughter's room.

"Mamma," she cried the erupted in a fit of coughing. I knew Dimitri heard everything she just said but that wasn't my concern right now. I ran up to her side and held the bowl in front of her as she coughed up more blood. I rubbed her back soothingly until she collapsed back onto the bed. "Mamma, I hurt," she started crying in earnest now.

"Oh, baby," I whispered. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. "It's okay, momma's here. The doctors are going to make you good as new," I said.

"Rose," Dimitri's heavy Russian accented voice said, "I don't know why you need to know this but no. There are no heart problems in my family." I almost cried with relief. My baby can have her surgery, she can get better.

A/N A happy ending for this chap. But stick around more drama still to come. Review please I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV

My poor Roza was so worried. She had been pacing for an hour. Her daughter went into surgery two hours ago. Everyone was so worried even I was worried. Her daughter had gotten worse right before she went into surgery. I'm praying she gets better. Tasha showed up thirty minutes ago. Why did she have to come? I know I'm her guardian and I have to protect her but seriously we are in court. I don't need to be by her side all the time now. She's even had the nerve to be rude to, Roza, at a time like this even.

When I saw her daughter laying there in that bed dying a strong need to protect her at all costs came over me. I don't understand it, it's not like she's mine or anything. The only other time I felt that was when Roza was hurt. I just knew I had to protect this child.

Rose's POV

This was taking too long. Those damn doctors screwed up I just know it. And it doesn't help that that bitch Tasha won't leave me alone. She keeps asking me stuff like why are we here. Whose worth waiting for that isn't already in the waiting room? Christian's been trying to steer her away from me. I think he just doesn't want me to kill his aunt. I am so damn close to pulling my stake out and finishing off that bitch.

"Rose can't we just go? Who can be here anyway? We're all out here," Tasha said stupidly. I could tell even Dimitri was getting tired of her.

"Just shut up and leave if you're so bored. I have to be here. Lissa and Christian want to be here. Adrian wants to be here. Even Dimitri wants to be here but you obviously don't so either shut up or leave," I snapped.

"How dare you! Guardians are supposed to be respectful," she gasped.

"Shows what you know," I said under my breath.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped.

"Hathaway," the doctor said. I ran up to him so fast I almost knocked him over.

"Is she okay? What happened? Speak doctor speak!" I yelled in his face. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"The surgery was successful. Your daughter is a fighter. We almost lost her but she was strong. She's being brought into recovery. You can see her one at a time soon," he explained.

"I walked over to my group of friends, and Tasha, exited to tell them the news. "She's okay," I cried. It was starting to sink in. Twenty-four hours of worry and fear and she's okay.

"You have a kid, Rose?" Tasha asked.

"Yes," I simply stated. I left Tasha to mull that over and went to see my brave baby girl.

When I got the she was asleep. She already had more color in her cheeks and she was looking like my exuberant angel. Even asleep she had that look like she can conquer the world with one word, which she probably could. I sat down in the chair next to her and before I knew it my eyes had shut and I finally had a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Tasha's POV

Where does that little damphir bitch get off. He's mine. She needs to get over that. And whose spawn is that little brat of hers. Well at least I know her weakness. If she comes between me and my Dimika I will harm that brat of hers.

A/N Sorry this chap is so short. It's been hard juggling school and writing. Also I'd like to know how I'm doing portraying Dimitri he's really hard to write. Please review and tell me how I'm doing,

Thanks Lindsay


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

It's been almost two weeks since my baby girl had her surgery. She's doing so much better it's like she was never even sick. The doctors think that she was sick before because of this. It's all my fault. If I had just taken her to the doctor when she had first felt bad we could have avoided all of this. I should have been a better mother, more observant, more take charge. My daughter hates school but she hates missing it more. She likes watching her mommy beat up her Uncle Eddie. She wouldn't let me take her out of well, she's in daycare, but she has tons of friends so she didn't want to miss it. I had to take her out when she had a fever.

Dimitri's been hanging around. A lot and where Dimitri goes Tasha follows like a lost puppy needing to be fixed. She was so annoying. I once caught her asking Katie who he father was. I was so pissed I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her out of the room getting a chunk of hair in the process. Everyone, with the exception of Lissa, was pissed at me. She now has a bald spot. It's not small either.

The doctors were finally releasing Katie. They said she had to take it easy and no rowdy play. She wasn't allowed back at school still for a week. I was finally going to get her back. Some sense of normalcy could return. I was talking to her doctor about what to do if she got sick and how much medicine she'll be taking.

Nightfall came and once Katie woke up from her nap we started packing up. Chris and Lissa were helping me so they had Tasha watch their kids.

Andrew's POV

Auntie Tasha was scary. Em-Em saw darkness around her. Momma says Em-Em's a spirit user. Momma says you can't tell what power you have except Momma's also a spirit user so she can tell. She also says I have a tiny bit of spirit but am a fire user. Even though Em-Em can't talk she still told me Auntie was a bad person. We have this super-secret way of communicating. I once tried to tell daddy but he didn't believe me. He said, 'You and Emily have a special bond that nobody can separate but Emily is still too young to talk.' Em-Em and I can communicate from spirit. That's what I've figured out. Em-Em sends me her feeling through spirit and I receive them and send her some back. I could even tell what was wrong like if she was hurt I would feel the pain and make it better.

Auntie Tasha was trying to give Em-Em her bottle. She would cry when Auntie came near. Then Auntie would snap at me when I tried to help. Em-Em and I get along best. She's my baby sis and I'll protect her with my life. Right now she was sending me feeling of terror and pain. It felt like she was getting burned where Auntie touched her. I clamped my jaw shut against the scream clawing at my throat. I ran to my room. Auntie was too busy hurting Em-Em to notice my departure.

I had grabbed the phone on my way to my room. I flopped down on my fire truck bed and started crying. I hit the one button, it was daddy's phone, and heard it ringing. "Hello?" daddy asked.

"Daddy," I sopped, "She's hurting Em-Em."

"Who's hurting your sister? Where are you? Is Tasha trying to help? Are you in a safe location? We're on our way," daddy said in a rush.

"We're home. I'm in my room. Em-Em's scared of Auntie so she won't eat. Autie got annoyed and burned her," I said.

"What!" daddy roared. I flinched. Daddy only used that tone to people who were mean to mommy or us. "Don't hand up, Andre." Mommy and daddy's nickname for me is mommy's brother's name.

"Okay, daddy," I said.

"I'm going to let mommy talk to you so I can drive, okay baby?" daddy asked. I made a uh huh sound.

Lissa's POV

I could hear Christian talking frantically to someone on the phone. I was helping Rose make sure Katie was okay. I couldn't hear who Christian was talking to because he was in the other room but it sounded bad.

He was still on the phone but came in to grab me. I had half a mind to start asking where we were going but was too shocked to act on it. I was pulled to our car and throw in the passenger side. Christian handed me his phone then hopped in the front and took off at Rose-Hathaway-on-crack speed. I said hello really confused as to who could spike this reaction in him.

"Mamma," Andrew whispered. "It hurts really badly."

"Oh baby, what hurts? Are you okay?" I asked. I covered the mouth piece and asked Christian to speed up.

I kept Andrew calm until we arrived. Once we entered our apartment I saw why Andrew was freaking out. Emily was crying like mad and Tasha looked pissed.

I grabbed my daughter out of that woman's arms and started holding her. I looked at her aura to see what was wrong and she was hurt. Tasha was dead.

A/N Hey guys so I don't know how auras work but I'm trying them like this. I wasn't sure about Andrew's POV but now I'm happy I put that in there. Please review if you want more.


	6. Important read now!

A/N Hey guys so I need some help. I have a serious case of writers block and could use a few ideas. Please review if you have any ideas that you think would make the story better. If you review and I use your idea I'll give you a shout out in this story. Christian and Lissa are together not Christian and Rose. Also Christian and Lissa'a son is named Andrew but the call him Andre in honor of Lissa's brother. Here's a preview of what I have so far.

Lissa's POV

Tasha was hurting my angel. She cried where I touched her. Her aura showed that she was hurt. That bitch was dead. I cooed and bounced her up and down to calm her. "Hello Tasha," I said icily. "Why is Emily crying?" I asked.

"Oh, she was hungry and I think she's also tired. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was probably holding her to tight. I mean she was squirming so much I didn't want to drop her," Tasha explained calmly.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Aunt Tasha for watching them," Christian said. I was now thoroughly confused. Tasha wouldn't lie, would she? Why was Andrew calling then? Maybe he was confused. But why was Tasha glaring when we first came in? I walked over to Andrew's room while Christian escorted Tasha to her car. Andrew was huddled under his bed in a ball shaking.

"Andrew, it's okay we're back now," I said walking over to him. "Your Auntie Tasha accidently pinched Emily but she's okay now too," I said.

Tasha's POV

I was driving in my car back to Dimika. Damn that was close. I didn't want to hurt that child but she wouldn't shut up. There other kind Andrew has a big mouth. He needs to be silenced if my plan can continue.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks guys I got a lot of great ideas and now I just need to plot them all.

Lissa's POV

Tasha was hurting my angel. She cried where I touched her. Her aura showed that she was hurt. That bitch was dead. I cooed and bounced her up and down to calm her. "Hello Tasha," I said icily. "Why is Emily crying?" I asked.

"Oh, she was hungry and I think she's also tired. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was probably holding her to tight. I mean she was squirming so much I didn't want to drop her," Tasha explained calmly.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Aunt Tasha for watching them," Christian said. I was now thoroughly confused. Tasha wouldn't lie, would she? Why was Andrew calling then? Maybe he was confused. But why was Tasha glaring when we first came in? I walked over to Andrew's room while Christian escorted Tasha to her car. Andrew was huddled under his bed in a ball shaking.

"Andrew, it's okay we're back now," I said walking over to him. "Your Auntie Tasha accidently pinched Emily but she's okay now too," I said.

Tasha's POV

I was driving in my car back to Dimika. Damn that was close. I didn't want to hurt that child but she wouldn't shut up. There other kid Andrew has a big mouth. He needs to be silenced if my plan can continue. I have to get my Dimika. I might have to kill Rose. I might even have to kill my nephew's little brats because they are making this harder than it has to be. That baby looked at me as if I were the devil standing before her. There other child, Andrew, could see I wasn't nice Auntie Tasha too. If this escalates any further I may seriously have to make those children disappear, permanently.

Christian's POV

I was changing Andrew's clothes for bed when I noticed burn marks the size of hands under each of his armpits. "Lissa!" I yelled. She came running in. Andrew was patiently sitting on the changing table waiting to see what would happen next.

Lissa came over and gasped when she saw Andrew. "What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked Andrew.

"Nobody did anything to me. This is what Auntie did to Em-Em," Andrew said.

"Then why when I changed Emily she was perfectly fine?" Lissa asked.

"I took her pain away. She was crying because she was burnt and I don't like it when she cries so I took it away," Andrew shrugged like what he said wasn't totally impossible or terrifying.

"Okay, baby," Lissa said. She gave me the, 'we'll talk about this later', look then started healing Andrew. I kissed him goodnight and left to say goodnight to Emily.

She was already asleep, snoring softly. I didn't want Lissa to know but I still had nightmares about when they were taken. I leaned over her crib and gave her a gentle kiss goodnight. I closed the door almost all the way shut.

Lissa's POV

I met Christian in are room. I sat next to him on the bed. We both stayed silent for a few minutes trying to decide what to say. "Do you think what Andrew said could be true?" Christian asked.

"It's possible," I started, "if the both somehow have a spirit bond then it might work. I wouldn't know how they could have a spirit bond though. The only way I know how to create a bond is through one members' death. Neither Andrew nor Emily have died though. Not even…then."

"What if it could work because they are siblings and both have spirit in them," Christian said.

"That might work. I think we need to take them to Adrian and have him examine them tomorrow," I said.

"I don't like any idea that involves, Adrian, but I'll go with it if you think this will help," Christian said. I closed my eyes happy we had a game plan. I fell asleep in seconds.

Rose's POV

Katie has been home for a day now and for some strange reason Dimitri slept over last night. I know I'm going to have to tell him Katie's his daughter. I wasn't looking forward to that. He'd hate me if he found out I kept her from him, even though he would have no right. He left me not the other way around. I tried to call him for exactly every day the first week then every day for two weeks after I found out I was pregnant. He never answered once. Now he thinks he has the right to sleep over at my home to 'help out' with my-are daughter.

I got out of bed groaning. I went into Katie's room because she always cries in the morning even if she can get up she prefers not to walk. When I walked into her room I cover my mouth on the gasp that wants to slip out. Dimitri was holding an extremely groggy Katie. It was a cute father daughter moment even if they both didn't know. Katie had her head rested on Dimitri's chest which was shirtless. He looked like he just heard her crying and came to see what was wrong.

I heard a phone ringing playing; The Bitch Came Back by Theory of a Deadman. I went to go get it before it disturbed Dimitri and Katie. "Dimika, where are you I was so worried when you didn't come home," Tasha's voice shrilled through the phone. This is good. Tasha's personal ringtone for Dimitri is that. Interesting.

"Oh, hey Tasha. Dimitri stayed over at my house I hope you don't mind," I hung up on her bitching about 'how I would pay'. I went to go make breakfast humming happily. Today was going to be good.

A/N Hey guys sorry this took so long. I was finishing another one of my stories and forgot to update this one. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for being so patient.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri's POV

Roza's daughter had woken up crying. Since I was such a light sleeper this immediately woke me up. I got off the uncomfortably small couch and stretched. Roza's deep breathing alerted me that I would be the one comforting her little angel.

I walked into her daughter's room. "Mr. Dimitri, where's mamma?" she groggily whispered.

"Your mamma is still sleeping," I told her. I picked her up from her bed and she rested her head on my chest. For some reason this felt right. I was really wondering who this child's father was. Roza seems to be raising her on her own. If I found out whom the Moroi a-hole who ditched m…Roza I'll kill him. How could anyone leave such a wonder full women like Roza and her beautiful daughter. I know I left Roza but that was to protect her. Someone was blackmailing me. I suspect the evil woman, Tasha, but if it was her then she covered her tracks well.

Rose's POV

I was surprisingly chipper when I hung up with Tasha. I skipped, yes skipped, into the kitchen and grabbed the doughnuts I always keep on hand. "Katie, Dimitri, breakfast!" I yelled happily. Dimitri and Katie turned the corner exiting Katie's room. Katie ran into my open arms almost knocking me off my feet. Dimitri looked over at us and smiled. There was no way of telling by his expression that he ever had a nice moment with his daughter. I was going to have to tell him. Even though he left me I wanted him to be there for Katie. I even would go as far to say I wanted us to be a family. I know not at all Rose Hathaway style but still I still love the man as much as any sane person, that excludes Tasha, could. He left me. I haven't forgiven him but if he apologizes and realizes he didn't wrong to me then I'll tell him about Katie. I sighed in thought.

"Momma what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Katie asked. She had tears in her eyes. Somehow she got that from Lissa. When she was in trouble though the Hathaway in her was unleashed tenfold.

"No baby, just thinking. Do you want a doughnut?" she nodded that was another thing she got from me. She had the Rose Hathaway passion for anything food.

We sat down at the table and enjoyed our first unofficial family meal.

Lissa's POV

Even though it was my idea I was still almost jittering out of my chair with nerves. We had brought the kids to Sydney and Adrian's over an hour ago. Right when we had arrived Adrian has taken the kids to another room saying, 'a parent might influence what your child says or does'. When did he get smart? I knew it was the right thing to do but I missed my babies. Sydney has been trying to talk to me about how life's been. I was only listening enough to be polite.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize Adrian come out of his bedroom. Christian gently nudged my shoulder and I looked up to see what was going on. I shot up from my chair and stormed over to Adrian. Before I could ask what was wrong he started talking. "Your children are extraordinary," Adrian mumbled. I looked in his eyes and noticed that they were glassed over. He used way to much spirit helping us with this. I'm going to have to kick his ass once I find out what's wrong and thank him.

"Adrian, what's wrong? Is what Andrew says true? Could they actually have a bond even though one of then doesn't even use spirit," I shot questions at him left and right.

"Your children are extraordinary," he repeated. "They have a bond like no other. Andrew and Emily can communicate without words inside each other's heads. They can take each other's injuries. They can channel feeling to one other and so much more."

"How'd you find this out?" Christian asked.

"Aura tests mostly. Like Andrew's aura changed to a dark red when Emily was upset and her aura was a pale blue, but in a few seconds she calmed down and her aura was purple and gold while his was green and blue again. There was no darkness anywhere. How I found out the injuries thing was a little more difficult. I pinched Emily and she wailed and her aura was orange then almost instantly her aura was back to normal while Andrew was rubbing his arm and wincing and his aura was orange," Adrian explained. I saw red. He hurt my daughter which in turn hurt my son.

I ran at Adrian ready to attack him but someone beat me to it. Christian had Adrian pinned up against the wall giving him a death glare.

Rose's POV

"Well crap," I whispered when I came back to my own head. I had to get to Adrian's fast before there was no more Adrian.

Katie was taking her nap and I couldn't leave her but I also couldn't bring her. I did the first thing that came into my mind. I took out my phone and hit speed dial one, "Hey I need your help now," I said.

A/N Hey guys so who do you think Rose called? Well enjoy and review I'd love to hear you guesses. Thanks guys bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose's POV**

I needed help. Adrian may have been a huge idiot but it wasn't his fault. He used way to much spirit. Liss should understand that, but she wasn't in an understanding mood right now. I did the first thing that came to mind, I called Dimitri. "Hey," I said. "Can you come over and watch Katie for a little while?"

"Of course, Roza, I'll always be there for you," Dimitri said.

"Thanks, Dimitri. I'm leaving now. When you come just let yourself in," I said then hung up.

**Tasha's POV**

Stupid, stupid, Rose. She actual believed that was Dimika on the phone. Wrong. I used recordings of Dimitri. Finally I have her brat near my grasp. Rose obviously wants that child of hers to be Dimitri's, which is impossible, but Rose is to stupid to realize that. I had this all planed out. I would take and kill that little brat of Rose's. Then since my nephew's children are causing problems I take them. I'll have to act like the grieving aunt of course but that will only be acting. Nobody is going to stand in the way of our love.

I got to Rose's apartment and sure enough I was able to let myself in. I went into her child's room and saw she was asleep. Perfect. I can't kidnap a whinny squirmy child without getting caught. I put some necessary items in a bag, clothes, food, etc. I slung that over my chest then gently picked up the kid. Apparently she had Rose's sleeping habits and not whoever her father was because she stayed asleep. I quietly crept out of the room and into the hall with the child in my arms. I got to my car and put her in the trunk. I started driving. I couldn't exactly leave Court, I could be killed by a Strigoi and it would raise suspicions about leaving Dimka, but I also couldn't stay so close to, Rose. I went to the only three star hotel in Court. It was in the worse part of town which was where everyone went to plot to overthrow our precious Queen Lissa Dragmoir-Ozera. I drove to the back lock and parked. I got out and grabbed my 'bundle' from the trunk and brought her into my room. I tied her to the wheel-in-bed I had brought in here earlier and gaged her. I left soon after and climbed down the stairs to the basement. Everyone bowed down to me as I entered the room.

"Welcome Lady Ozera," one of the men said.

"Have you finally thought of the plan that will once and for all end the Dragmoir line and kill the queen, leader?" Nathan Ivashkov asked.

"I'm working on it right now," I said slyly.

"Well can you give us a little insight, Tasha?" Nathan asked.

"All will be revealed in due time my pet," I whispered.

Rose's POV

When I got to Adrian and Sydney's it was chaos. Sydney burst open the door on the second knock and screamed at me to help. I went into the apartment and took in the scene. Adrian was pinned up against the wall by a red faced Christian. Christian was holding Adrian in a choke hold and Adrian looked like if she didn't get enough air soon he would die. Andre and Emily were hiding behind Liss. Well it was more like Andrew was hiding behind Liss's legs with Emily in his arms. I stormed up to Sparky and threw him off Adrian. Adrian collapsed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor. Sydney rushed up to him and glared at Chris and Liss. "Rose what the hell are you doing here?" Christian yelled at me.

"Well when you're rudely transferred into your best friends head and see your other best friend being strangled to death your normal reaction would be to come other and save him!" I shouted back.

"He deserved it! He hurt Emily and Andre!" Christian yelled.

"What the hell, Adrian? Why'd you hurt them?" I was genially confused. Adrian treated those kids as his own. Once Sydney and him are finally married and there long engagement is over they're going to want kids.

"I…was…only...trying…to help…with…there…problem," Adrian gasped.

I turned on Christian, "What problem?" I asked through gritted teeth. How dare they keep something from me, especially something about Andre and Emily?

"Well…," Liss started, "Last night we found some burn marks on, Andre's, arms and earlier he had said he had felt someone burn, Emily, but she had no marks so we asked Adrian. Apparently they have some sort of bond even though they are both alive and well and only Emily is a spirit user."

"So you kept this from me. When were you planning to tell me? Or did you just plan on keeping this from me?" I yelled.

"Rose stop being so irrational. We were going to tell you but it obviously wasn't the most important thing on are minds at the moment," Christian said.

I growled low in my throat and lunged at Christian. Lissa yelled at me. Andre and Emily cried. I could only see red. I knew I was being irrational but I was so pissed. It may have had something to do with all the spirit darkness I had taken from Liss. I couldn't think straight. I heard the door open in the background but I didn't take much notice of it. My main focus was punishing Christian for leaving me out of there problems. I felt arms go around my waist and I was being lifted off of Christian. I struggled, trying to fight off this mystery person.

"It's okay, Roza. Everything is all right," I froze. That was Dimitri's voice. Dimitri shouldn't be here. He was watching Katie. Katie is still very weak and she shouldn't be going places. So why is he here?

"Where is Katie, Dimitri? You're not supposed to bring her outside of my apartment," I said dangerously quiet.

"What do you mean, Roza? I wasn't with Katie. I just came from Hans's office to see where I'm needed," Dimitri informed.

"I called you though. You told me you'd watch her," I said just keeping the anxiety at bay.

"I received no such phone call. I was with Hans all day," Dimitri said.

"Then who's with, Katie?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm not sure, Roza, but let's go to your house to figure it out," I followed Dimitri out the door and to his car. I got in and we drove to my apartment. I ran out before Dimitri had parked his car. I ran inside and instantly knew something was wrong. There was no cheery, Katie, to greet me. I ran into her room and her sheets were messy and she missing. Rummaging around in her draws I noticed that only the truly essential stuff was taken. I ran through my whole apartment and turned it upside-down. She was gone, some of her stuff was missing, and I had no clue where to start looking for her. I slid down to the floor and put my head between my knees.

"She's gone, she's gone, our daughter's gone," I muttered.

"What did you say, Roza?"

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry for leaving you with a clify. I couldn't help myself. I normally don't like to do this but can I please have three reviews before the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, things have been hectic and this site wasn't working properly for me, it's still not working properly but I was tired of not updating. Please enjoy and review I love hearing how I'm doing with this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katie's POV**

I was scared. I was still sick and this crazy woman took me from my comfy bed while I was sleeping, **sleeping**. I love to sleep. I'm like my momma in that way. We can't stand being dragged out of bed, especially, to be kidnapped by a psychopath. She's a nutcase. She has been coming and going from here for hours now. I have been loosely tied to the cot I was unceremoniously dumped when we had first arrived. The first time she had come back from one of her little outings she looked too pleased. I was curious as to why, but didn't ask. I didn't want her to stick around any longer than needed when I was in the middle of a discussion with my cousins. We were talking through, Emily's, head. None of us knew how it works, except, maybe, Emily, but she couldn't talk even through the mind so she couldn't tell us. Andre can sense, as he calls it, Emily's feelings and stuff, but I can't. Mind talking to them is hard when we aren't near each other so it was taking all my concentration just to keep up the link on my side, so when crazy woman comes in and out at all hours it gets exhausting. I was trying to get them to tell Auntie Lissa and Uncle Sparkly where I was.

This woman was also stupid. She didn't even blindfold me, though, I have a photographic memory. The trunk of her car had a big window so all I had to do was look for the street signs we passed. I now knew how to guide my rescue crew to me.

"Then a right on the road headed out of Court so now you are in the bad part of Court," I thought.

"Okay I told daddy. What next?" Andre asked.

"Next are two hard lefts almost instantaneously then you'll see a hotel. The sign out front says, 'Minute-man'. I'm hoping to have escaped by then but if not it's the only three star hotel around the area. That's it. Please tell them. I think this woman has a few screws loose in her noggin," I said.

I stopped focusing on are mind connection and it went away. I started working on the ties that bound my hands. They were put on loosely, but well. I was going to have to dislocate my shoulder if I could get out. When mamma would take me to the gym because nobody could watch me I saw her dislocate different peoples' shoulders, including Uncle Eddie. It looked like a painful process but it had to be done. I moved so I was sitting up and twisted my body at an awkward and painful angle, then fell forward until I felt it move out of place and heard a terrible pop. This whole time I made no sound even though I was silently crying and had bit my lip so hard it bled. I disentangled myself from the rest of the ties that had held me and crawled to the end of the cot. Slipping down, I headed towards the exit while cradling my arm to myself. All of a sudden, the door opened and I took a hesitant step back. It was my captor. I looked into her crazy eyes and only saw the most horrific blood red color. I tried running past her and out the door but I was thrown across the room into the wall. All I saw before blacking out were those terrifying eyes looking at me in hunger.

**Rose's POV**

I was mindlessly muttering things and somehow I let it slip. In my tiny breakdown I accidently told Dimitri he's Katie's father.

"What did you say?" he asked in a stern voice. I swore inwardly.

I quickly decided that I couldn't keep lying. I wanted to, but I knew it was time he should know the truth. "I am going to start from the beginning so no interrupting me, okay?" I asked. Dimitri nodded, so I began. "Since that night in the cabin I had felt strange. One day I was really sick and had to be taken to the infirmary. They had run all these tests and they showed I was pregnant. I was shocked. I thought this was impossible because the only man I had ever been with was you. I stayed in the infirmary all day and finally thought that maybe this could have happened because of my spirit bond with Lissa. I would have told you but you already left. I tried calling for weeks. I felt so alone and scared. I just wanted you to be there for me. I eventually, when I couldn't hide it any longer, told Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. Sydney and Jill found out later. They were all so nice and helpful towards me. I even told everyone you were her father. When she was born she even looked like you. I named her Katherine-Marie Nadia Hathaway. I always told her stories about you when she asked. She has always asked where her father was and I still was trying to contact you, to at least kill you for leaving us. Katie wanted her father. I never meant to keep her from you, that was your doing."

**Dimitri's POV**

I was so angry towards Rose. She lied to me this whole time I've been here. I was even angrier at myself. I was the one who left her. I was the one who couldn't pick up my damn phone to check if I had a daughter, even though I never heard it ring. She is my daughter and it is my responsibility to know that. I wasn't there for the first couple of years of her life but that stops today.

"You should have told me the first second you saw me again, but I can't blame you for everything else. We are going to find her Roza, and once we do I will be there for her," I vowed.

**A/N Hey guys thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I tried to put this up as soon as possible because this is probably the last chapter I will be able to write while I'm on break. I probably won't be able to update as often but I will try. I'd like at least four reviews. I'm not trying to be that person who won't write until I get reviews but I really need to know how I'm doing. Thanks guys.**


End file.
